Most video cassettes on the market, of the VHS and Beta video systems, as well as 8 mm cassettes, have pressing springs. In these cases, most of the coplanararranged reels are pressed in the direction of the lower housing half by springs fastened within the upper housing half, punched out of spring sheet and curved. As a result, when the cassettes are loaded into corresponding playback equipment, a uniform resting of the reels on the hub receptacles on the equipment and a smooth running of the reels during playback of the tape are achieved. The size, shape and possibly the spring forces of the pressing springs are differently designed and dimensioned, respectively, depending on cassettes used, their reels and their reel spacings. The ends of the pressing springs rest on a usually spherically shaped projection of the reel hubs. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,198 that this projection
is a ball, which consists of a hard material, for example polyoxymethylene (POM), which is fitted in a centrally arranged recess of the reel hub.
A disadvantage of this design of video cassettes, known from the prior art, is that the fastening of the pressing springs requires a special operation during the assembly of the cassette housing, as well as the price of the springs, their stockkeeping and their testing.